Montana Smith and the Adalan Temple
A story written by .Moonlight and Epic Ares. Story The days were sometimes tiring. It wasn't tiring because he did so much work, no way, but because he had no ''work ''to do. He would sit there in his home, watch a little television, think about his dead wife, only imagining what his kids are doing on their own, now that they were adults, thinking about Guy, his son, in particular. Montana still hadn't tried once to talk to him, not since Kanjura anyway. . . Montana Smith walked into his middle class kitchen. He was rich but he didn't think he had to waste money on very expensive things, even though Scarlett did. He abruptly stopped by the table where he found a letter that wasn't there when he entered the kitchen last time. He opened it, almost greedily, from Guy perhaps? His heart began to beat fast but as he began to read the letter he knew it wasn't him. He read silently: "Dear Mr. Montana, this is a confidential letter regarding the ruins of Adalan." So said the letter. "I am hiring you to go there and find the Adalanian crystal in Adalan, Africa, and bring it back." The writer was left anonymous. Montana Smith grabbed his hat and set out to Adalania at once. As he got on the plane, an important and familiar looking professor sat next to him. "Hello, good to see you again, Montana Smith," he said. "Yeah, that's me," Montana replied with a sigh. He walked onto the plane, sitting in the closest seat he could find, the professor following him. The plane was high class, a jet plane to be exact. The inside looked luxorious. Most likely the professor's plane. "Well now," The professor named David James said. "You'll be at the Adalan Temple soon, beware of booby traps and bring the crystal back safely." Montana had met David before. The man was bloody rich. He had hired him to find a chest in Russia. Montana and his family recieved one third of the millions of dollars, David earned on just that expidition alone. "Alright then," Montana replied and got off the plane which landed when just half an hour ago he found himself entering it. He let the sights amaze him when exited the plane. A huge volcano engulfed nearly the entire sky but it wasn't the volcano he was looking at. It was the temple made of gold. A destroyed temple and half of it was collapsed, debris scattered all across the rocky landscape. As he entered the half collapsed temple, he heard a demonic shriek. "What the hell!?" He was momentarily surprised but he found himself remembering those same sounds. Then a familiar rush kicked in and he relied on insticts. He got side tracked, he already felt like rushing into exploration, but he was able to wash the lust for adventure away, for now. He turned around, facing David who was too busy watching the strange yet amazing scenery himself. "How much money will I make?" David hesitated than said: "Well remember the last pay? Times that by two." His eyes widened, a temporary smile flashed across his face but disappeared into a serious almost frown-like face. "Then we have a deal." "Take as much time as you need just as long as I have that crystal in my hands in the end." "And my money in mine," said Montana who tilted his hat a little to the left, to make it a perfect fit. He turned around and ran. He dashed inside what was left of the Adalan temple looking with the eyes of an eagle as he did. He ran until he came in confrontation with a cave. As he rushed in, it went dark. He had no torch. He knew he forgot something! He looked around, squinting, and was able to see. He found an unused torch on the ground. He wondered who was here last and why this torch never seen the sight of fire. So many questions that he could never answer. He picked it up and set his new torch aflame and continued into the temple. As he continued, he saw a burnt dead body which was inpaled by a keen spike in the cave floor. He glanced at it and moved on. What ever brought about the dead man's fate wont bring his own, so he continued. He noticed gleaming gems and he picked them up. A perfect green color. "Hmm, must be emeralds," he muttered to himself. He continued, not yet finding the crystal but he sure did find many gems. He stepped on a rock that was a pressure sensing plate. The ground split in half and fled into the walls. Lava was what replaced the ground. He immediately jumped to the other room. He heard the familiar shriek again. Demons. "You just watch yourself, I killed your kind before," he said to the dark. He waved his torch around until he saw a glowing blood red crystal. Eyes widened, heart racing. Could his quest be done already? Within five hours at the most? "The crystal of Adalan?". He picked the crystal up and the temple started shaking violently. Chunks of the ceiling started falling around him. "At last an exit!" He said in sarcasm to himself. He was about to run when three lions appeared from no where. They had bird-like skulls on their faces. He ran as fast as he could. He was dodging obstacles and the Evil Demon Lions teeth all at the same time. The running felt forever but not foreign. Finally, he climbed up the pile of marble and ran out with the crystal in his hands. Once he was outside the lions circled him. He when all three pounced onto him at the same time he threw the torch at them and fled, they burned to their deaths. He walked the rest of the way back to the jet plane, savoring his victory. "Hello again" said David. "What do you have for me?" "Found that crystal." Montana replied now only gasping a little bit. The professor greedily snatched the crystal and pulled out a wad of cash so thick he didn't no where the stack ended. Montana took the money and rode on the jet plane with him back home. He thought for a long time alone, rode silently on the way their. When he got home he was going to put his money away and search for Guy.It won't be easy searching for him and it wont be an easy confrontation but one thing he knew absolutely sure. He was going to enjoy every second of it. Category:Adventures Category:Fannon articles